


Dear Steve...

by htmlaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmlaur/pseuds/htmlaur
Summary: Bucky writes a journal entry to Steve.





	Dear Steve...

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t going to have capitalizations or anything. the punctuation might not be write but i wrote it at 4 am so 🤷🏻♀️

dear steve,

when you didn’t come back i felt so betrayed and lost. you were my one piece from home, god you were my home. after the war, after hydra, after the dusting, you were always there. then you didn’t come back. you went back to our time but it was without me. i feel so alone in these times, i miss you, you’re the only one who truly understand and knows me. seeing you in your old age on that park bench, it tore my heart apart. when i saw you sitting there, i could almost feel my heart shattering. the surviving and persevering through the pain and torture hydra had put me through, just to stay alive. it felt as if it wasn’t all worth it in the end. you were my light in the tunnel. “steve” was my motivation. even when i didn’t know who i was let alone, who the fuck steve was, but subconsciously i knew he was going to save me. and he did. saved me more than once and i’m forever grateful for that. but what you’ve done, to go back and be with her. it fucks so much up. the things you’ve done. what are they for now? what do they mean? please tell me. i would fucking LOVE to know.

anyway i hope you had the best life with her. you always deserved a happy ending. and remember i’m with you til the end of the line.

forever & always,  
-bucky 

as i finish writing all of this down on dusty journal pages i will later burn, i hear a knock on my door. it’s probably sam checking up on me, but still i go over to the chestnut door, turn the faded gold handle. and he’s there. steve. just as i saw him, when i told him he’s taking all the stupid with him. my breath is caught in my throat and i can’t seem to get it out.

“hey buck” he says with a smirk “told you i’d see you in a minute”


End file.
